


Meet Ugly

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Geralt meets Jaskier as Jaskier is keying someone's car.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 325





	Meet Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> did you know i've actually been sitting on this particular meet ugly for months? i had been trying to throw it into a fic for forever. apparently it was just waiting for romtober.

The night had been long. It was always long whenever Yennefer and Triss managed to convince Geralt to come out for drinks with them. They always insisted it would be only one happy hour, and instead he ended up leaving well  _ after _ last call from the  _ fourth _ bar they went to. At least this time he wouldn’t wake up with a throbbing head and only vague memories of where he left his car before being dragged off to drown sorrows or celebrate or whatever they were doing.

He really couldn’t complain, it was always fun, but things always had a tendency of escalating when the two of them were involved.

But this part, walking home, was always his favorite. Geralt had sent Yennefer and Triss off in an Uber to their apartment, and though they had insisted, over and over, that Geralt should come back and stay with them, too, he declined. Because this right here was what he was waiting for: the not-quite silence that fell over even the busiest city, and the way the air was always crisp against his face. It was a time out of time; existing in the world when everyone else had turned away.

Unfortunately, it was still a city. And, unfortunately, in the city Geralt could never achieve true peace and quiet. He was only a few blocks away from his apartment when he heard the strangest of sounds. It was like a metallic scraping sound. Geralt had no idea what that could possibly be, but he was pretty damn sure he did not need to find out..

The universe, however, had other plans. As Geralt neared his apartment building, he realized he was getting closer to the sound. In fact, as he turned down his street, he realized that the sound was coming from a car just in his path, and a man kneeling beside it.

The man was wearing a nondescript outfit--jeans and a sweatshirt, with the hoodie pulled up. He was curled in on himself, but Geralt assumed it was to try to hide what he was doing. Which was keying the car. As Geralt stepped closer, warily, the man pulled back from the car and stood up, admiring his handiwork with his hands on his hips.

A moment later, he turned to Geralt and jumped.

“Oh, uh. Hi. What a fine time for a… walk,” the man said, and even in the low light Geralt could see his grimace.

“Yeah. A walk,” Geralt answered, nodding his head toward the car.

“Well, ah. Yeah. About that.” The man looked at the car for a moment, then shrugged helplessly at Geralt. “Would you believe me if I said he deserved it?”

Geralt only snorted and continued on his way. To his surprise, however, he found the man falling into step beside Geralt. Great. Geralt sincerely hoped this man hadn’t just imprinted on him like a lost duckling.

“Could I buy you a coffee? I know a great diner just a block away.”

Geralt stopped and stared at the man incredulously. Finally, he seemed to show a bit of embarrassment, maybe even shame. Still, though, his chest puffed out proudly in a show of bravado.

“Well, I seem to have thrown you off. And you seem disinterested in calling the police on me, at least, and I’d like to thank you for that. I’d offer to tell you  _ why _ I found myself here, but I don’t think you particularly care about the story.” He paused a moment, then held out his hand. “I’m Jaskier.”

Geralt stared at the hand for a moment, then kept walking. The man--Jaskier--faltered for a moment, then scrambled to catch up.

“Really, the diner is just to die for. I could buy you a whole meal, rather than just coffee, if you wanted. I can’t imagine most people would want coffee at--what is it, three in the morning? Whatever,” Jaskier said. “Come on. At least give me your name?”

“Geralt.”

“Geralt! Delightful. It is wonderful to meet you, Geralt. Even under such odd circumstances as these. Now, how about that coffee? I can tell you about how I came to be here and, more importantly, you can tell me how  _ you _ came to be here. And get a free meal out of it, as an expression of my thanks. So. Coffee?”

Geralt sighed, then stared up at the stars as he walked. He had to admit, though, he  _ was _ a bit curious about how Jaskier’s poor victim had earned their car being keyed. It was  that which convinced him to shrug at Jaskier. Not the fact that Geralt found the man himself intriguing. Certainly not.

Yennefer did always say he had a thing for  _ disasters _ . Geralt was pretty sure Jaskier was a category five hurricane.

“Fine,” Geralt answered, and pointedly did not look at the way Jaskier’s face lit up. He was screwed. “Coffee.”


End file.
